


Just This Once

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wishes Greg a happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyatsuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyatsuma/gifts).



Lestrade woke up to the sound of a violin, something light playing, a flitting melody he could have swore he ought to know. 

"Sherlock?" his voice was still soft, though, not really wanting to interrupt his private concert. He always loved waking up to Sherlock playing on his days off, though it was a rare treat to actually get it. As he stumbled out into the living room, he saw something sitting on his usual seat, a present. In that moment, he realized what Sherlock was playing and his eyes grew wide as he stared. "You remembered my birthday?"

Sherlock turned to greet him with a smile, the song ending with the barest flourish. "I knew you wouldn't, so I thought I might as well do something." Two steps had him leaning down to kiss Greg softly. "Happy birthday. And don't worry. I won't make a habit of this."

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an ask box fic for a lovely person's birthday. Originally posted anonymously.


End file.
